pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
地图
Maps are the main type of endgame content in Path of Exile. Like equipment, they come in , , , and rarities and have their own special affixes. Affixes on maps can make them more difficult but also increase their potential rewards. Maps can also have quality, which can be raised by using a . Map drops are not affected by party size. Maps cannot be used until you have access to the Eternal Laboratory, which can be accessed after completing Lady Dialla's quests in Act 3 on Merciless difficulty. They can later also be used in hideouts, if the player has a personal map device, offered by Zana. There are 15 tiers of maps, each tier corresponding to an area level. Tier one maps open a level 68 area, tier two maps open a level 69 area, and so on to level 82. Map tiers are divided into three groups: low-tier maps, mid-tier maps, and high-tier maps. In low-tier maps (1-6), maps of higher tier than the current map drop frequently. In mid-tier maps (7-11), maps of higher tier than the current map drop less frequently. High-tier maps (12-15) drop infrequently, such that it is unlikely a player could sustain a supply of high-tier maps solely by running other maps. The tier group of a map is indicated by the colour of the symbol on its inventory icon; low-tier maps have grey icons, mid-tier maps have yellow icons, and high-tier maps have red icons. Moving from one group of map tiers to the next often imposes a challenge because map drops become hard to sustain. Furthermore, mid-tier and high-tier maps introduce higher values for the mods they can roll, new mods that are more challenging, and combinations of mods that aren't allowed to coexist on low-tier maps. Maps can drop from anything that can drop items of item level 60 or higher. Non-map areas can only drop the first tier of maps. Tier 2 maps or greater can drop from anything inside a map that can drop items of the same item level. As a result, magic monsters can drop maps one level higher than the map they reside in. As of 2.0.3 map bosses are the only way to get a map that is two levels above the area the player is in.2.0.0 Patch Notes https://www.pathofexile.com/forum/view-thread/1304441 As of version 2.1.0 there are 77 base maps and 13 unique maps. Maps by Level Maps followed by an asterisk (*) are unique. Layout ratings: * A: The map has a consistent layout that can be reliably fully cleared with no backtracking. * B: The map has an open layout with few obstacles, or has only short and well-connected side paths. * C: The map has an open layout with many obstacles, or has long side paths that require backtracking. Boss ratings: * 5: High and consistent damage output that is difficult to reliably avoid; skipped by many players. * 4: High and consistent damage output that can be avoided reasonably well but still very dangerous. * 3: Occasionally high damage output that can be avoided reasonably well. * 2: Moderate damage output that can be easily kited and/or reasonably mitigated by most builds. * 1: Trivial for most builds. Upgrades Each arrow (⇓) in the chart below indicates a vendor recipe of the following type: Modifiers Each (non-unique) map can have up to 3 prefixes and 3 suffixes, just like other items. Currency related to rarity also works the same, for example an will turn a basic map into a rare. Modifiers for maps change the properties of the map when one is in that map, thereby making it more difficult and (usually) resulting in increased item quantity for all drops on that map. High increased quantity also affects the drop rates of maps while in a particular map, so high modifiers will increase your chances at continuing to get map drops and finding higher level maps to use. Prefix See List of map prefix mods Suffix See List of map suffix mods Retired mods These can no longer spawn on new maps. Existing maps with these mods retain them, sometimes with altered effect depending on the prefix. Map Bosses See map bosses to see what boss resides in what map. Unidentified Maps It is possible to put unidentified maps into the map device in the Eternal Laboratory. There is a +30% Item Quantity bonus when running these maps, but even when you enter the map the specific modifiers to the map are not revealed to you, even though the overall quantity, rarity and packsize is. Some are easy to observe, burning or chilled ground are very obvious for example, but others are harder to know immediately (if there are enough obvious modifiers, together with the quantity,rarity and packsize you might be able to determine what the mods are, though). As such, it's recommended that you have a strong character before tackling such maps, otherwise the map could have many dangerous affixes to put your character in danger. Unidentified maps can be obtained as map drops, or by vendoring 3x magic or rare maps of the same base type. This bonus does not apply to unidentified unique maps.Qarl (May 15, 2013). "0.10.8b Patch Notes".Official Path of Exile Forums. Retrieved February 2nd, 2014 Corrupted Maps Like most other items, maps can be corrupted using a . One of the following effects will occur: * No effect (other than adding the corrupted property). * Add or subtract one level, changing the base type to one appropriate for the new level, and randomizing the affixes. This is the only way to create a level 81 . Level 68 maps can not drop to level 67. * Reroll the item into a rare item with up to eight random affixes. * Unidentify the item, retaining its affixes and quantity bonus. Unidentified magic or rare maps receive a 30% bonus quantity. In addition to these effects, all bosses of corrupted maps have a chance to drop Sacrifice Vaal Fragments or Vaal Skill Gems. A corrupted map can't be modified with currency in any way, but effects from Zana's map device can still be crafted on it for an additional cost of Vaal Orb. Map fragments Placing any one of the normal vaal fragments along with a map into the map device will increase the IIQ of that map by 5% per sacrifice piece. Mortal fragmens will increase quantity by 10% each. Doubles or triples of the same piece will not work. A single vaal fragment in the map device opens a random corrupted area. The level of the area will depend on the fragment used: Zana, Master Cartographer Zana is the master aligned with maps. After you have completed a mission for her, she can be found in the Eternal Laboratory. At higher reputation levels, she offers her own map device to be placed in the player's hideout. Special map effects can be crafted onto the map this way. In addition to the crafting services, Zana also sells lower level maps. Achievements These achievements are related to maps: Version history * Added two new Unique Maps: The Vinktar Square and Caer Blaidd, Wolfpack's Den. * Maps found in mission subareas of maps are now allocated to the maker of the original map. * We have introduced a new series of maps. You can recognise these by their volcanic Karui Stone art rather than the old grey tablets. * The new maps range in level from 68-82. * Many maps have changed where they fit in the map progression. There are more maps at higher tiers than before. * 12 new maps (with accompanying boss fights) have been added. * Maps in the new progression have a reworked system of map mods. * Item Rarity and Pack Size now appear alongside Item Quantity as benefits that are granted for increasing the difficulty of maps by crafting mods onto them. * Map mods on lower-tier maps are generally easier than map mods in previous expansions. Mid-tier and high-tier maps introduce higher values, more challenging mods and scarier combinations of mods that previously weren't allowed to coexist. * Maps from the old progression no longer drop. They can be played to find maps from the new progression. * Old maps have their old art and mods. Crafting them yields mods from the old progression. * Zana allows you to open end-game Maps at a personal Map Device in your hideout. Mods can be purchased that affect the Map as it is opened. * Added eight new end-game Maps including a new tier of level 78 maps. * The player's "Increased Item Quantity" stat does not affect the drop rate of Map items any more. It does still increase the drop rate of everything else inside Maps. * Removed the Maelstrom of Chaos. It has been replaced by the Maps end-game. For more information about Maps, please read the development diary. ** The item quantity bonus that a Map has (due to its Mods) will affect the drop rate of Map items within that Map. ** The drop rate of the Map items themselves is not increased by the additional players. |} References }} Category:Maps